Bottom
by iantoscoffeebean
Summary: A one word prompt (same word as the title) given to me by my lovely girlfriend.


Hermann never understood why Newt always wanted to be on the 'bottom', as he would put it. It's not that they had particularly talked about his wondering, and that's what they were; simply wonderings. He wasn't about to object, because he happened to enjoy newt moaning and gasping under him, or bouncing on his lap, finishing himself off without either of them touching him. He /really/ liked it. They'd only been sleeping together for about a month now, something that started from mutual boredom on a good week without any Jeager malfunctions, or even without and Kaiju attacks, much to Hermann's surprise, but to Newt's chagrin, he assumes. Nothing new to dissect makes Newt bored, and when he's board, he likes to annoy Hermann as much as possible. He'd say it was a way to shut Newton up for once. He was exceptionally more pliant and obedient in bed.

He decided to confront- well, not _confront_. He's not that scared of talking about sex- Newt late one night. Preferably after they're both spent and lying in bed.

"Newton?" He asked softly, voice slightly hoarse from over use. Newt hummed as a way to letting Hermann know that he heard him, pressing his face into Hermann's boney chest. He was close to sleeping already. "Do you care if I ask you a rather...personal question?" He asked him, hand absently reaching up to run his fingers through his thoroughly mussed hair.

"After what you just did?" He felt a warm puff of air on his chest as Newt huffed slightly. He felt him from against his skin. Hermann was going to take this as a yes, too tried himself to get a clarification. Hermann shifted and kissed Newt's hair almost tenderly.

"Why is that you like when I'm the dominant one?" He asked, face pressed against his hair still. Newt stilled slightly, holding his breath for a moment before exhaling slowly. He had apparently not been expecting that question.

"I-Uh, I don't know, man..." He muttered, shifting on the bed, a bit uncomfortable, "I just...am?" He said, though it sounded like a question.

"I can see you like it quite a lot," he went on, tone casual and light. "We don't do, well, _a lot_ of things." It's true. Things were a bit vanilla between the two, neither of them attempting anything new. Hermann assumed Newt was too proud to speak his desires, and Hermann simply didn't know where to start. He isn't exactly the most experience at kinky sex.

"Yeah, I do like it a lot..." He murmured, "what are you asking, herms?" He asked, voice slightly shaky.

"Is there anything different you want to do? I'll of course be happy to try anything you want," Hermann offered, tilting his head to try to get a look at Newt's face, but he turtled up further; shoulders rising as he buried his face deeper in hermann's chest. Hermann felt Newt's cheeks heat up slowly at the question, knowing he's been embarrassed.

"I-I dunno, man...I have, like, _thought_ of things that I would, um, that I think would be fun," he stuttered.

"Such as...?" Hermann urged him gently. Newt mumbled something unintelligible into his chest that Hermann couldn't hear. "Are you really ashamed to tell me?"

"No! No, man, of course I'm not," he snapped defensively, letting ith a nervous laugh.

"Tell me then," he said, hopefully not giving Newt any room to back out. Newt inhaled deeply before letting it out.

"Okay," he started, "I was thinking you could, uh, tie me up? Like-like to the headboard or-or maybe you could tie my hands behind my back and keep my on my somach," he babbled, head lifting from his chest.

"That's not all, is it?" Hermann asked, gripping the hair on the back of Newt's head when he raised up tightly. Newt's eyes fluttered closed and moaned quietly at the feel, and Hermann grinning, already discovering new things about the other man.

"Oh, yes, _that_ too, but _harder_ ." Newt sighed. Her manned complied immediately and tugged his head back sharply. He took this time to lean forward and press his lips to where his neck met shoulder, sinking his teeth into the tattooed skin there. Newt shuddered delightfully and moaned again, shifting closer to Hermann and draping a leg over Hermann's. They were both in for a long night.


End file.
